spookstdfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Dixie Kong (JSSB)
Dixie Kong is an unlockable playable character in Jake's Super Smash Bros., hailing from the Donkey Kong universe. Dixie Kong was introduced in the second Donkey Kong Country title, acting as the Kong partner; just as Diddy Kong was to Donkey Kong in the original. Since her debut, Dixie Kong has appeared in most major Donkey Kong titles, and has been shown to be the girlfriend of Diddy Kong and, according to some English translations, Tiny Kong's older sister. Dixie Kong is capable of crawling, wall jumping and gliding, doing the latest with her ponytail. She is voiced by Kahoru Sasajima, who previously voiced the Kong character in Donkey Kong Country: Tropical Freeze and other previous titles. Category:Characters Capable of Crawling (JSSB) Category:Characters Capable of Wall Jumping (JSSB) Category:Characters Capable of Gliding (JSSB) Movesets Origins Ever since her first appearance, Dixie Kong has been shown to be very versatile in acrobatics, and often uses her hair as ways to improve on this. While many of her attacks are of original creation, the Ponytail Spring, Ponytail Pound and, somewhat, the Ponytail Throw attacks are based around her hair-based playstyle. Ponytail Pound and Ponytail Throw both draw inspiration from the SNES Donkey Kong Country titles Dixie Kong's Double Trouble! (DKC3) and Diddy Kong's Quest (DKC2). In the former, she could pound the ground with her hair in a manor not unlike that of Donkey Kong, while the latter had her picking up and throwing barrels, and even Diddy Kong, using her ponytail. Miscellaneous On-Screen Appearance Dixie Kong slowly lowers to the ground, using her ponytail as a propeller. Victory Poses Taunts Collectibles Trophies Stickers Alternate Costumes :As with all other characters, Dixie Kong has seven alternate colours available at the start of the game, and an additional three special ones obtained by collecting Customization Parts. Dixie Kong's first recolour costume gives her purple clothing and red hair. This is a reference to one of her recolours from Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy Kong's Quest. Dixie Kong's second recolour costume gives her blue clothing and red hair. This is a reference to one of her recolours from DK: King of Swing. Dixie Kong's third recolour costume gives her yellow clothing and pink hair. This is a reference to one of her recolours from DK: King of Swing. Dixie Kong's fourth recolour costume gives her green clothing and purple hair. This is a reference to one of her recolours from DK: King of Swing. Dixie Kong's fifth recolour costume gives her purple clothing and more saturated yellow hair. This is a reference to one of her recolours from the SNES version of Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble!. Dixie Kong's sixth and seventh recolours change her to be various shades of orange and grey, respectively. These costumes reference her sprites in [http://www.mariowiki.com/images/b/b0/DKLIIIDixieKongSprite.png Donkey Kong Land III] and [http://www.mariowiki.com/images/2/23/Dixie_Kong_DKL2.PNG Donkey Kong Land 2], respectively. Dixie Kong's first special outfit gives her a purple and green-striped tuque in place of her beret, and a white t-shirt underneath a blue jumper decorated with a flower. On her feet, she wears a pair of white sneakers. This is a reference to Tiny Kong's original appearance in Donkey Kong 64. Dixie Kong's second special outfit gives her a red baseball hat decorated with the Nintendo logo. Instead of her pink shirt, she wears a red shirt decorated with yellow stars. This is a reference to Diddy Kong's clothing. Dixie Kong's third, and final, special outfit gives her a pink and blue shirt decorated with a skull. She does not wear a hat, and instead has hot pink hair styled with a curl. This references the appearance of the Kremling character Kass from Donkey Kong Barrel Blast.